


You Have To Kiss A Lot of Toads...

by luvscharlie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_getlucky, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1428721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville has found himself in a toady predicament and he needs a kiss from Ginny Weasley to set things right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Have To Kiss A Lot of Toads...

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the 2014 [](http://hp-getlucky.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://hp-getlucky.livejournal.com/)**hp_getlucky** fest. It's silly, goofy fun, but I did enjoy writing it. I hope you all enjoy it and find it as silly as I did.

**Title:** You Have To Kiss A Lot of Toads...  
 **Author/Artist:** [](http://luvscharlie.livejournal.com/profile)[**luvscharlie**](http://luvscharlie.livejournal.com/)  
 **Prompt:** It's not a good beginning of the year when Neville gets transformed into a toad by a potion gone wrong. Somehow he figures out he needs a kiss from the girl he fancies to reverse the potion. Can luck be on his side and get him the girl of his dreams? (I twisted this prompt a lot, but I loved where I went with it.)  
 **Pairing(s):** Neville Longbottom/Ginny Weasley  
 **Word Count:** 1331  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Warning(s) (Highlight to view):** * Nothing explicit*  
 **Summary:** Neville has found himself in a toady predicament and he needs a kiss from Ginny Weasley to set things right.  
 **Author's Notes:** Originally written for the 2014 [](http://hp-getlucky.livejournal.com/profile)[**hp_getlucky**](http://hp-getlucky.livejournal.com/) fest. It's silly, goofy fun, but I did enjoy writing it. I hope you all enjoy it and find it as silly as I did.

There were days it did not pay to get out of bed. Frankly, those were most days when you were Neville Longbottom. Seventh year, and things were dark and people were dying, and Harry was gone... which sucked. Only if you had a crush on Ginny Weasley, which Neville certainly did, it kind of didn't _completely_ suck.

This was his chance. When Harry was around being all heroic it was hard to catch a girl's eye. When Harry wasn't around to steal the spotlight all the time, Neville had taken to being reckless, doing brave things, doing foolish things-- doing pretty much anything to garner the attention and affection of one Ginny Weasley.

In the nature of one reckless, brave and daring hero substitute, Neville bounced out of bed, took his vitamins from the bedside table and washed them down with a glass of water. Gran said you still needed vitamins even if you were reckless, brave and ever so cool. That was when it happened. Things began to shrink, his clothes were suddenly pooled around him and when he looked at his toes they were green and webby.

He opened his mouth to call Fred and George Weasley about fifteen names that would make his Gran wash his mouth out with a bar of soap, but all that came out was a CROAK. He was a toad. A true and proper, green as the grass, slimy as a snake, toad.

Gran had some saying about bad thoughts coming back twofold that he'd never put much stock in, but he'd bought those pills to give to Draco Malfoy on the sly, and had somehow managed to confuse them with his own good for you vitamins. In Harry's absence he'd thought Ginny was looking far too closely at Draco, and perhaps she wouldn't if he was all toad-shaped and warty.

And now he needed Ginny to look at _him_. The only cure for the Kiss A Toad pills he'd ingested was a kiss from the girl who had your heart. He wasn't sure about his heart, but Ginny had his loins in her grasp. _Damn._ It was a good thing he could only croak. If he'd said that aloud, likely he would be clutching his loins in agony when Ginny's foot connected with them in a less than loving way. The biggest problem was that he couldn't even get Ginny to look at him when he wasn't covered with warts... well, there was that one on his toe, but that probably didn't count, since he didn't make it a point to go around without his socks. Neville gave his new webbed feet a look over and gave a practice hop. His new toady feet were nice and springy and, first things first, he set out to find Trevor, who probably knew all the best ways of attracting the attention of humans. He'd had years of practice, after all. Though most of that had been spent trying to get away from Neville, not get his attention.

Still Trevor was the best hope he had.

***

Neville set out at a fast hop. The hardest part was avoiding the feet of students who never looked down. There was no greater terror than the sight of a trainer aimed directly at your face, all set to squish you without even a thought to your toady existence.

To Neville's dismay, it was no easier finding Trevor when you were a toad than it was when you were his human master. Neville looked all over the castle. He found plenty of spiders (which were far tastier than he hoped anyone else ever found out about-- his toady instincts took over and he was gobbling them down before he knew it!), but Trevor was nowhere to be found.

He finally gave up and headed back to the Gryffindor common room before he was a squishy toady spot on the seventh floor hallway. The last Slytherin's trainer he'd avoided had been a very narrow miss; he was pretty sure it had been aiming for him. _Reptile lovers, my arse!_ Or were toads amphibians? Maybe Slytherins weren't supposed to love toads.

Neville shook his toady head. He was over-thinking things. And not thinking about the things he really should be-- how to get Ginny to kiss his toady lips? That was the question that most needed pondering.

One good thing about being a toad-- the staircases leading up to the girls' dormitories didn't have a charm to keep out toads. Boys couldn't get up the staircases (and Neville had watched the Weasley twins try for all the years they were in school), but toads were free to come and go as they pleased. Neville made his way up to Ginny's dormitory and was relieved to discover that the door didn't go all the way to the floor. Neville squeezed his toady self as flat as possible and managed to get under the slit in the door.

Neville wasn't sure what he had expected, but probably lots of pink. The girls dormitories were completely devoid of pink, if you didn't count the silky pink knickers littering the floor-- all over the floor-- who knew girls were as messy as boys? There was red and gold everywhere, though there were lots of mirrors and makeup littered tables and beds, and that poster over Mandy Myerson's bed was certainly not regulation. If the Carrows saw that-- Good heavens, there was Charlie Weasley naked as the day he was born, tattooed all over, and posed in a way that made his cock stand up and invite any available female to climb right on. Neville didn't want to look, but it was damned impossible to look away. His little toady eyes kept finding their way right back to peruse Charlie Weasley's various tattoos.

Neville wasn't sure how long he'd been staring at the poster, when the sound of stomping feet and chattering girls were approaching. Ginny, Mandy and Eleanor Linley came into the room and tossed their books on their beds. "Can you believe that twat Malfoy?" Ginny asked.

It was music to Neville's toady ears to hear that Ginny wasn't at all interested in Draco "the Twat" Malfoy. The girls talked about menstrual cramps, Charlie's tattoos and how much they dreaded the rest of the day's lessons. It was nice to see them being themselves (though he could have done without knowing all the details of Eleanor's monthly-- that would require a forgetting spell of some sort, for sure), and Neville was rather enjoying his Toad's Eye View of them when they didn't know he was listening. He'd almost forgot that he was there with a purpose; he needed a kiss, when Eleanor scooped him up off the floor. "Look, Trevor's spying on us again."

Ginny laughed. "Nah, Trevor's just as in love with Charlie as Mandy is. He keeps coming back to ogle his cock."

Mandy took Toady Neville from Eleanor's hands. "Trevor doesn't come because he loves my Charlie. He comes to watch us get undressed. Don't you, Trevor?"

 _Trevor was a pervert!_ Neville was going to have to have a talk with his toad. Though now he couldn't stop wishing that the girls would oblige and begin to undress. Being a toad should have some perks.

Ginny took "Trevor" from Mandy and held him up to her face. "Oh sweet Trevor, how many times must I kiss you before my prince appears? I've kissed you a hundred times and you just keep disappointing me." And before Neville knew what was happening, Ginny put a kiss on his toady little head, and he transformed in a whoosh of green smoke. There he stood, naked as Charlie Weasley, in the centre of the girls' dormitory, with his cock on display and paling in comparison to that of the poster gracing Mandy's wall.

Mandy snorted and crossed her arms, looking Neville up and down. "Seems one hundred and one is your lucky number, Gin."


End file.
